19 Maja 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 39; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 19 Dominikański tatar; magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 08:30 Były sobie odkrycia - Jak mierzono czas (Once upon a time...); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Studio 5-10-15 09:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:10 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Styl; magazyn 10:25 Studio 5-10-15 - studio 10:45 Kogutto - odc. 21; magazyn muzyczny 11:10 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Chińska osada, odc. 8 (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 4, Chinatown); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Piknik z Okrasą 12:25 Zwierzęta świata - Zaginione krokodyle faraonów (The Lost Crocodiles of The Pharaohs) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Małe jest kruche 13:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - Blue Cafe 14:00 Filip z konopi; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1981) 15:20 Moda na... polski film w Holywood; reportaż 15:50 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 4; widowisko muzyczne 16:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Sąsiedzi - Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Śmiechu warte - odc. 586; program rozrywkowy 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 51 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Lew tu i lew tam, odc. 6 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Lion around ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Chiny, TAJWAN, Hongkong (2000) 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Resident Evil: Domena zła (Resident Evil); film science fiction kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002) 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Forteca 2 (Fortress 2 - Reentry); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:45 Karol Szymanowski - Pieśni kurpiowskie i I Kwartet smyczkowy; widowisko muzyczne 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 Gwiazdor filmowy 06:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 496; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym 09:20 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:35 Panorama 10:39 Pogoda 10:40 Jak się nie ubierać seria II - Matki i córki odc.3 (What Not To Wear - Woomen with teeanage doughters-Serie IV); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 295 Odurzeni; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 79; serial TVP 13:20 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 23 (Little angels); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1405 - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 863 Niezręczna pomyłka listonosza; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Święta wojna - (268) Sprzedawca bombek 16:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 51; serial komediowy TVP 17:00 Wielki Poker - odc. 9; teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - Magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Czym chata bogata 20:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - M jak majówka (1) 21:00 Mocne Kino - Dr T i kobiety (Dr T and the Women) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2000) 23:05 Słowo na niedzielę 23:15 Panorama 23:30 Pogoda 23:40 Sport Telegram 23:40 Czas zemsty (A Time to Revenge); western kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:30 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 3/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:41 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:03 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Przechodniu powiedz Polsce... Preludium; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 66; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda; STEREO 14:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:29 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:44 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:06 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:34 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:32 Kurier; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 01:58 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (443) 06.45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.15 Sonic X (11) - serial anim. 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (19) - serial kom. 09.15 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.45 Rodzina zastępcza - serial 10.45 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy - film familijny, Niemcy 2004 12.45 Czarodziejki (50) - serial 13.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - pr. rozrywkowy 15.15 Radość życia - program Fundacji Polsat 15.45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 16.45 I kto tu rządzi? (11): Sypiając z szefem - serial obycz. 17.15 I kto tu rządzi? (12): Czerwony smok - serial obycz. 17.45 Grasz czy nie grasz? 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (23) - serial komediowy 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają - rozr. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Arlington Road - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Mark Pellington, wyk. Jeff Bridges 00.30 Podwójne życie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Matthew Tabak, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Anne Heche 02.30 Dziewczyny w bikini - rozr. 03.30 Nocne randki 04.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.35 Automaniak - program motoryzacyjny 08.10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy- magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Stawka większa niż życie: Podwójny nelson - serial wojenny 12.45 Na Wspólnej (810-813)- serial obyczajowy 14.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 15.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Najpiękniejsze tańce - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 17.55 Jazda z Dodą - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 4 (10): Dość tej zabawy - serial komediowy 20.35 Kryminalni 6 (16) - serial kryminalny 21.40 Zony ze Stepford - komedia SF, USA 2004, reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Matthew Broderick, Bette Midler 23.40 Duch - horror, USA 1982, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Craig I.Nelson, Beatrice Straight 02.00 Telesklep 02.20 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.50 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.35 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 07.00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig ProLigi 2007 Szlakiem Grodów Piastowskich 07.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.30 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 11.00 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.05 Ja się zastrzelę (20) - serial 12.35 Leonard, część 6 - komedia, USA 1987 14.20 Eksploracje 14.55 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz 17.20 Arabela (36) - serial familijny 18.00 Jan Paweł II: Wytrwały obrońca Boga - film dok. 19.20 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.50 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.20 Czekając na miłość - komediodramat, USA 1995 22.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.55 Kamieńska (12) - serial sensacyjny 01.00 Czułe dranie - magazyn 01.30 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.55 Winny czy niewinny (5): The Case of Joe D'Ambrosio 02.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 03.20 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 03.40 Kolarstwo: Wyścig ProLigi 2007 Szlakiem Grodów Piastowskich 04.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 04.25 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 04.50 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 683; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 684; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 685; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 687; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 9 - Matylda; serial kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jessy Flis; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Cerkiew w Częstochowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Soplicowa (14); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 17; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 284 Za duży ciężar; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Przeprosiny Lwowa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Drugie życie drzewa; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Duże dzieci - 27; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - Esperanto; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 "Kryształ TV Polonia" - Relacja z uroczystości przyznania Nagrody Rady Programowej TV Polonia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 "Czerwone Maki" Gwidona Boruckiego; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 451; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Krawiec Niteczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Wierna rzeka cz. 1; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Fabryka śmiechu - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Tarsycja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 451; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Krawiec Niteczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport 02:00 Wierna rzeka cz. 1; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 "Czerwone Maki" Gwidona Boruckiego; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Dzika Polska - Drugie życie drzewa; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 17; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Korzenie Kultury - Kazimierz otwarty; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jessy Flis; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Ale Kino! 08:00 Dyliżans - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Claire Trevor, Thomas Mitchell, Louise Platt USA 1939 09:40 Himalaya - Dzieciństwo wodza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Valli, wyk. Thilen Lhondup, Gurgon Kyap, Lhakpa Tsamchoe, Karma Tensing Francja/ Wlk. Brytania/ Nepal 1999 11:35 Powrót Casanovy - komediodramat reż. Edouard Niermans, wyk. Alain Delon, Fabrice Luchini, Elsa Lunghini, Wadeck Stanczak Francja 1992 13:20 Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę - melodramat reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Andy Garcia, Meg Ryan, Ellen Burstyn, Tina Majorino Argentyna 1984 15:30 ale krótkie! Eksperymenty - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:10 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk. Anna Lee, Cedric Hardwicke, Paul Robeson, Arthur Sinclair Wlk. Brytania 1937 17:35 Henryk V - dramat historyczny reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Derek Jacobi, Simon Shepherd, Ian Holm Wlk. Brytania 1989 20:00 Ed i jego zmarła matka - czarna komedia reż. Jonathan Wacks, wyk. Steve Buscemi, Miriam Margolyes, Jon Gries, John Glover Hongkong 1992 21:40 Wewnętrzny 21 - film krótkometrażowy 22:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Jennifer Connelly - serial dokumentalny USA 23:00 Requiem dla snu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Darren Aronofsky, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Jared Leto, Jennifer Connelly, Marlon Wayans USA 2000 00:45 Król tańczy - dramat kostiumowy reż. Gerard Corbiau, wyk. Benoit Magimel, Boris Terral, Tcheky Karyo, Colette Emmanuelle Belgia/ Francja 2000 02:40 Co lubią tygrysy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Krzysztof Nowak, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Anna Chodakowska, Dorota Kamińska Polska 1989 Canal + Film 07:00 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 07:45 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 08:40 Ikonoklaści - Redford i Newman - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/8 USA 2005 09:35 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 09:45 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 10:30 Olimpiada - komedia reż. Barry W. Blaustein, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Brian Cox, Katherine Heigl, Jed Rees USA 2005 12:05 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jean Smart, Kari Matchett, Charles Durning USA 2004 13:35 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia reż. Peter Farrelly, Bobby Farrelly, wyk. Jim Carrey, Renée Zellweger, Anthony Anderson, Mongo Brownlee, Jerod Mixon, Chris Cooper, Michael Bowman USA 2000 15:30 King Kong - film przygodowy reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Naomi Watts, Jack Black, Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005 18:35 Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika - film animowany reż. Steve Box, Nick Park, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:00 Reinkarnacja - horror reż. Takashi Shimizu, wyk. Yuka, Karina, Kippei Shiina, Tetta Sugimoto Japonia 2005 21:35 Cube Zero - horror reż. Ernie Barbarash, wyk. Zachary Bennett, Stephanie Moore, Michael Riley, Martin Roach Kanada 2004 23:10 Monachium - dramat polityczny reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Eric Bana, Daniel Craig, Ciarán Hinds, Mathieu Kassovitz Polska 2004 01:50 Silent Hill - horror reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Radha Mitchell, Laurie Holden, Sean Bean, Deborah Kara Unger Kanada/Japonia/USA/Francja 2006 03:55 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 05:30 Wizje IMAGINE - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Baker, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Austria 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 07:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - BOT GKS Bełchatów 09:50 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 10:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA - półfinał Konferencji 12:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 13:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik �?ęczna - Zagłębie Lubin 15:15 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii - wstęp do meczu 15:55 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz finałowy: Manchester United - Chelsea Londyn 18:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii - studio 19:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 19:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA 01:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 03:25 Sprzedaż z ulic na stadiony - film dokumentalny reż. John Buche, wyk. Niemcy 2006 04:20 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 04:35 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik �?ęczna - Zagłębie Lubin Canal + 07:10 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:30 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska Jugosławia 1980 09:20 Maria - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Forest Whitaker, Matthew Modine, Heather Graham Włochy/Francja/USA 2005 10:50 Dom nadziei - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Sayles, wyk. Angelina Peláez, Vanessa Martinez, Lizzie Curry Martinez, Amanda �?lvarez USA/Meksyk 2003 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Ikonoklaści - Tarantino i Apple - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/8 USA 2005 14:05 Premiera W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. Francja 2006 14:35 Antidotum - komedia reż. Vincent De Brus, wyk. Christian Clavier, Jacques Villeret, Agnes Soral, Annie Grégorio Francja 2005 16:30 Czerwony Kapturek - Prawdziwa historia - film animowany reż. Cory Edwards, Todd Edwards, wyk. USA 2005 18:00 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 20:00 Premiera Monachium - dramat polityczny reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Eric Bana, Daniel Craig, Ciarán Hinds, Mathieu Kassovitz Polska 2004 22:45 Red Eye - thriller reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Cillian Murphy, Brian Cox, Rachel McAdams, Jayma Mays USA 2005 00:15 Kosmiczna załoga - komedia SF reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Tim Allen, Sigourney Weaver, Alan Rickman, Tony Shalhoub USA 1999 01:55 Ziemia żywych trupów - horror reż. George A. Romero, wyk. Simon Baker, John Leguizamo, Dennis Hopper, Asia Argento USA/Kanada/Francja 2005 03:25 Sobowtór - film obyczajowy reż. Bodo Kox, wyk. Marcin Chabowski, Bodo Kox, Joanna Szczepkowska, Dawid Antkowiak Polska 2005 04:35 Pianista - dramat wojenny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Adrien Brody, Frank Finlay, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Maureen Lipman Francja/ Polska/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy 2001 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 Eds 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 09:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Władca ksiąg - film familijny 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam �?asica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:00 Superkonstrukcje: Kansai International - lotnisko na morzu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Projekt "Czarny ford" - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 Superkonstrukcje: Kansai International - lotnisko na morzu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 65 16:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 18:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Podniebny olbrzym: Airbus A380 gotowy do startu - film dokumentalny 21:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Człowiek za burtą - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 23:00 Chłopiec z guzem na twarzy - film dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Pogrzebani w śniegu - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 02:00 Godzina zero: Terror w Tokio - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Wściekły byk - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Włoch - 1. dzień 09:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Francji - trening w klasie 125cc 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Francji - trening w klasie 250cc 10:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Francji - trening w klasie MotoGP 11:15 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz finałowy 12:15 International Formula Masters - 1. wyścig 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Francji - kwalifikacje w klasie 125cc 13:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Francji - kwalifikacje w klasie MotoGP 15:00 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 7 etap: Spoleto - Scarperia 17:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie: Mecz półfinałowy 19:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Poker Zawody European Tour w Dublinie (Irlandia) 21:00 Poker Zawody European Tour w Dublinie (Irlandia) 22:00 Fight Club: World Max Japan - magazyn sportów walki 00:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Włoch - 2. dzień 00:30 Snooker Hall of Frame - magazyn sportowy HBO 06:30 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 08:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka - film animowany reż. Thilo Rothkirch, Piet De Rycker, wyk. Polska 2003 09:55 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 11:25 Czytaj i płacz - komedia reż. Paul Hoen, wyk. Kay Panabaker, Danielle Panabaker, Alexandra Krosney, Marquise Brown USA 2006 12:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 13:25 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 14:55 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes 15:55 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 17:25 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 19:25 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 21:00 Premiera Kylie Minogue: Showgirl Tour - koncert 22:00 Premiera Rodzina to podstawa - film dokumentalny reż. David Noy, wyk. Włochy/Austria 2003 23:05 Przekładaniec - film kryminalny reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Bogumił Kobiela, Anna Prucnal, Jerzy Zelnik, Piotr Wysocki Polska 1968 00:50 Suspect Zero - thriller reż. E. Elias Merhige, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Ben Kingsley, Carrie-Anne Moss, Harry J. Lennix USA 2004 02:30 Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia reż. Didier Tronchet, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau, Richard Berry, Darry Cowl Francja 2002 04:30 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny reż. Antonello Belluco, wyk. Andrea Ascolese, Giovanni Capalbo, Eleonora Daniele, Paolo de Vita Włochy 2006 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 True Life: Krok naprzód - cała prawda o młodzieży 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 All Access: Najbardziej szokujące momenty w karierze Lindsay Lohan - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:00 All Access: Weselne sekrety gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 16:30 Engaged & Underage - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 18:00 Tancerze - taneczny show Jennifer Lopez 18:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 MTV Club - hity klubowych parkietów 22:00 The Essential Gwen Stefani - dokument o wokalistce 22:30 Gwen Stefani o Box set: Gwen Stefani 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Poskramiacze węży: Kąpiel z kobrami - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Latające węże - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Tropem lampartów - film dokumentalny 10:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Potwory z jezior - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment - film dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superhelikopter - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Panika nad Pacyfikiem - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa "komety" - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Czysta nauka: Kosmonauci - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Interpol: Zdradzony - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Mordercze lalki - film dokumentalny 00:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Szpiegowskie gadżety - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Supergrypa - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:15 Portugol - magazyn ligi portugalskiej 07:45 Magazyn rowerowy 08:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 10:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - 3. mecz finałowy 12:20 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz BOT GKS Bełchatów - Kolporter Korona Kielce 14:30 Rugby Puchar Narodów Europy - mecz Polska - Malta 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - 2. mecz finałowy 19:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Lech Poznań - Wisła Kraków 21:10 Piłka nożna Puchar Włoch - rewanżowy mecz finałowy Inter Mediolan - AS Roma 23:20 Boks Tomasz Adamek zaprasza Walki stulecia - Andrzej Gołota - Tim Witherspoon 00:40 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Sondaż 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TVN 7 05:55 Telesklep 06:00 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Telesklep 08:30 Sopot Festival 2006: Koncert na molo - Maryla, Piasek - koncert 09:30 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 10:55 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 24/44 USA 2000 11:55 Władca księgi - film familijny reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Christopher Lloyd, Ed Begley Jr., Mel Harriss USA 1994 13:30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 5/24 USA 2003 14:00 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 6/24 USA 2003 14:30 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:05 Druga twarz - reality show 16:10 �?owcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 17/19 USA 2001 17:10 Słowo ojca - film przygodowy reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Keith Carradine, Annette O'Toole, Brendan Fletcher, Gordon Tootoosis USA/ Kanada 1997 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 21/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 20:10 Gliniarz w przedszkolu - komedia sensacyjna reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Pamela Reed, Penelope Ann Miller, Linda Hunt, Richard Tyson, Carroll Baker USA 1990 22:35 Policja - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kurt Russell, Scott Speedman, Michael Michele, Brendan Gleeson USA/ Niemcy 2002 01:00 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 6/16 USA 2002 02:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 17:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 18:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 �?atwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku